


Try me

by Kei_Tea



Series: Dear Club AU [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: High School, M/M, Smut, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/pseuds/Kei_Tea
Summary: This is part of my Dear Club AU (takes place before Dear Club) but it can also be read on its own.This story deals with how Yuto and Keito started to become sex friends.Warning: Smut





	1. Chapter 1

Okamoto Keito and Nakajima Yuto first realised they might be gay on the day they had sex education in high school. Seeing naked girl bodies wasn’t attracting them as much as it seems for the other boys in their class. They had another revelation when they went on a school trip to the beach and found themselves staring at their male classmates playing soccer shirtless. Or at the time they went to an onsen and all their friends were trying hard to spy on the girls behind the wooden wall while they were just focusing on the boys’ naked bodies surrounding them. None of them dared to talk about it to anyone and not even to each other, even if they were best friends since middle school. They had tried dating girls, as they were both good-looking, many girls confessed their love to them, but as soon as their lips touched the girls’, they realised something felt wrong.

One day, on a friday afternoon, they were both doing their homework in Keito’s room. Keito was helping his friend with his English homework as he had spent his life in England until he was 11 years old. Keito would always help Yuto with his English, and Yuto would always help Keito with his Japanese. They enjoyed spending time together because it was easy, they understood each other without too much effort and they didn’t have any secret for each other. Keito was correcting one of Yuto’s sentences when his cellphone rang. He aimed for the device resting on his bed, checked it and sighed.

— What’s wrong? asked Yuto

— You know Sayumi? From our class. said Keito

— Hmm, ah yes! and?

— She… is asking me out…

— Oh, that’s great... , said Yuto, pretending to be glad.

— Yeah but… it’s… 

Keito messed up his long hair and sat on the floor his back against the edge of his large double bed.

— Correct me if I’m wrong, started Yuto, but isn’t she the 4th girl to ask you out this month?

Keito nodded.

— I’m sure she’s just my father’s fan and she only wants to get to meet him…

Indeed, Kenichi Okamoto, Keito’s father, was a rock star, he was a handsome successful man and Keito had always had problems to deal with this, because it always caused him prejudice. As soon as he came back from England, all the people he met only wanted to become his friends to meet his father and to take advantage of his family’s wealth. His parents got divorced just after he came back to Japan and he didn’t see his mother much since then. While his father always complained that she left because of Keito. Keito had money, but he was far from living a happy life. Only Yuto knew about his private matters and he was always there to cheer him up.

— You know, maybe she finds that you’re a handsome guy and she wants to date you for who you are. said Yuto, trying to reassure his friend.

Keito gave a questioning look to the taller guy. Yuto felt embarrassed for having suggested that he found his friend good-looking so he pretended to search for something in his bag, he made a clumsy move and the content fell on the floor, Keito straightened to help his friend and aimed for a magazine that had slid near his feet. He froze when he saw the cover. Yuto looked at him, noticed what Keito had in hands and blushed. It was nothing less than an erotic magazine. Yuto took it back quickly from Keito’s hands and buried it deep into his bag.

— I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything… Keito whispered, awkward.

— That’s not mine! cried Yuto, still red. Ryusei gave it to me this morning as a joke, I didn’t want to take it but he must have put it into my bag without me noticing…

— Hmm, yes, yes of course… 

— You don’t believe me?!

— Not for a second…

Their eyes met and they bursted into laughter. 

— You know, even if, and I said even if, it were yours, I wouldn’t judge you… Keito said.

Yuto lowered his eyes for a moment, took a deep inspiration and explained:

— It’s not really my type…

— Oh yeah, I know you’re not the kind of person to buy those things…

— No Keito, that’s not what I meant… I mean… Hmm, well, tell me the truth, have you ever… You know… when you’re dating a girl… have you ever… you know, like, the two of you…

Yuto’s cheeks had turned bright red while he was trying to put his thoughts into words, Keito blinked several times, not sure of what his friend was trying to ask him. 

— You mean if I ever had… sex? proposed Keito

Yuto nodded before looking uneasily at his friend.

— I’m sorry, it’s a very personal question! I shouldn’t have asked…

— Yuto, if it weren’t to you, to whom do you think I would speak about this?

Yuto blinked, Keito was right, they were best friends, and thus, there were no one else they would talk about this kind of subject in the first place.

— The answer is no, never.

Yuto felt a kind of relief going through his body. Not that he didn’t want his friend to experience things, far from it, but…

— It’s not really what I’m looking for at the moment, continued his friend.

— What do you mean?

— I don’t know, I just… when I’m with a girl, I don’t think about those things, well in fact I don’t want to think about those things…

— Do you feel embarrassed or something? asked Yuto, genuinely curious

— No, no, it’s more like I… don’t feel any attraction…

Yuto’s eyes widened, could it be possible that… He quickly took out the erotic magazine from his bag and threw it on Keito’s lap, moving to sit next to him.

— Look at this, he said while turning some pages.

— What?! Yuto are you crazy? I don’t want to…

— No, no I mean… Does it have any effect on you? 

Yuto’s question was serious, he stopped turning the pages when he reached a double page large picture of a woman in sexy underwear in a suggestive position. He approached the picture from Keito’s face, he moved back.

— Do you feel something?

Keito turned to Yuto and blinked.

— Yuto you’re crazy, man…

Yuto sighed and put the mag down. He looked at Keito and explained:

— When Ryusei gave me this magazine, he and his friends told me that this was the best picture they had seen and that it turned them on so much. But… the thing is that I tried looking at it from every possible angle and I just… I just feel nothing.

Keito thought he was starting to see where Yuto was trying to lead him.

— Look, the other day, a girl from another class send me a picture of her wearing only panties, don’t ask about this, and I just felt awkward about it. All the other boys would have felt aroused but not me… Keito, I think… I think I might be gay…

He had said the last word in a very low voice and Keito had to concentrate to understand it. But he straightened when he did. 

— I’m sorry Keito, I didn’t want to shock you or anything…

— When did you… find out? Keito simply asked.

— I think it was when we first talked about sex education at school last year, and… during our school trips, I realised I was much more attracted to boys than to girls…

He paused, gauging Keito’s reaction to his sudden revelation. the later opened his mouth to answer, but the words which came out were low and hesitant.

— I think I… feel the same…

Yuto felt surprised but relieved at the same time.

— You like guys too?

— I… I think yes.

They fell silent for a few minutes, trying to register what they had just found out about each other. And in fact not really knowing what to do now. Yuto started explaining how he ended up kissing a girl for the first time during his last middle school year and that even if it was just a simple kiss on the lips, it had felt very awkward to him. He had dated some girls mostly because they were confessing to him and that his other friends were encouraging him to do so. He wanted to do like the other boys from his class. Keito confessed it had been the same for him, and that 2 months ago, a girl from another class insisted on coming to his house, he had quickly understood what it was she really wanted and had managed to turn her down, telling her his father didn’t want strangers into their house and such. They both felt relieved to find out they were in the same situation. Yuto starred at Keito for a moment before asking:

— Have you ever tried?

Keito turned to face his friend.

— Tried what?

— Kissing another guy… hesitated Yuto

Keito slowly shook his head. Yuto spoke lowly, as if someone could hear them.

— Do... do you want to… try it? he suggested

Keito blushed, was Yuto really asking them to kiss each other? Not that it shocked Keito but… was it really ok? Yuto backed out.

— I’m sorry, it’s stupid, forget this.

— I’m not… I just… well I mean… It could be nice… discovering things together… Keito hesitated, you know like… I would rather experience things with you than… 

They were facing each other, they had been friends for a long time, and they were able to read the other’s mind without putting their thoughts into words. Yuto leaned slowly toward his friend, catching his face with his right hand, Keito let him do, Yuto dragged Keito’s face closer, they closed their eyes and let their lips met. They both felt pleasantly surprised, they broke the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes. Yuto’s mouth broke into a smile.

— Not bad… he said mischievously 

Keito let out a small laugh, and send a suggestive look to his friend.

— Should we try something else? 

He didn’t let Yuto enough time to answer, he passed his hand on Yuto’s neck and dragged his face closer, kissing him again, but this time Keito didn’t let go immediately, instead, he changed the angle of the kiss and tried to deepen it. Yuto let him in almost at once moaning a little when he felt his friend’s tongue meeting his. It felt strange at first, but it was not unpleasant. They exchange a hot wet kiss, it was a little bit clumsy, as it was the first time they French kissed someone. They moved their faces away from the other after a moment which felt like an eternity. They were both a little red and they tried to catch their breath.

— Not bad either… Keito said with a smile

— That was… good, announced Yuto, very good…

Keito left out a small laugh but then Yuto gently touched his cheek with his hand.

— You’re hot… he finally said

Keito’s eyes widened and he blushed. Yuto tried to explain himself.

— No, no! I mean not like as in “you’re hot” but more like “you’re hot” you know? Like no… It’s not, well, it’s not like I don’t find you attractive or anything, far from it, but I mean like you know…

Keito bursted into laughter, his laugh filling Yuto’s ears, he liked hearing Keito laugh. But right now he was feeling so nervous. Keito took Yuto’s hand and squeezed it a little.

— Don’t worry Yuto, I got it.

Yuto was nervous but not as if he had made something strange, but more like he didn’t know how to behave afterwards. Strangely, Keito didn’t seem as uneasy as Yuto, on the contrary he looked quite confident, and Yuto thought it was very sexy. Keito wasn’t the type to act confident, he was more of an unsure kind of person and thus, Yuto felt glad he could witness this side of Keito’s personality. He showed him this new side of him again when he approached Yuto’s lips in a swift movement saying almost provocatively:

— I want to do it again.

Yuto was taken aback by Keito’s proposal, he blinked a few times, his friend waiting for an answer. Keito started to withdraw when Yuto reacted and closed the gap between their lips, deeply kissing the long-haired boy again. they made out for a few more minutes. Yuto started to feel hot, very hot… This had to stop otherwise… He froze, suddenly stopping the kiss. Keito frowned, concerned by the sudden change in Yuto’s behavior.

— Is something the matter Yuto? 

Yuto shook his head.

— No, I’m alright but…

He didn’t know how to end his sentence, he couldn’t just tell his best friend that he was being completely turned on just by kissing him. It was the first time he was feeling so aroused by a physical contact with someone, moreover by kissing his buddy. He opened his mouth, and spoke hesitantly.

— We should stop there… don’t you think?

Keito frowned again, afraid he could have gone too far.

— Yuto, I didn’t mean to force you or anything, I’m sorry if I…

— No, no, don’t worry… I just think we should stop for today don’t you think? It’s already so much, I think my brain needs time to register everything.

Yuto was smiling, a little embarrassed, but Keito could tell it was a genuine smile and it reassured him. They stood up, and Yuto noticed it was time for him to go home since it was almost dinner time. Keito didn’t offer him to stay because they both needed time to think about what happened. When they arrived in the doorway, Yuto looked at Keito:

— Thank you for today, I felt relieved I’m not alone to like guys, he had whispered these words, and it was nice trying… well I liked trying things with you Keito.

Keito shook his head and smiled at his friend.

— Anytime Yuto, just let me know…

He winked, and the taller guy felt a hot sensation in his stomach, he really liked this side of Keito, the Keito full of confidence he had just discovered an hour or so ago. He was definitely willing to try something else. But he couldn’t dare telling him directly. Keito seemed to remark the struggle going on in Yuto’s mind, he leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the taller boy’s cheek.

— Be careful on your way home… See you on Monday!

Yuto nodded, nearly already used to Keito’s kisses, he gestured a goodbye to his friend and left in the still bright evening.


	2. Chapter 2

— NAKAJIMA!! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?!

Yuto bowed low:

— I’M SORRY SIR!

The headteacher sighed:

— I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR BEING LATE IN CLASS.

— NO SIR I DON’T, I’M VERY SORRY! IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN!!

The headteacher sent Yuto to his seat, nearly kicking his butt as he passed near his desk. Yuto went to sit at the back of the class, where his desk was, in the row next to Keito. The later gave him a questioning look, it was indeed unusual for his friend to arrive late at school, in fact, it was the very first time. Keito recalled they had talked for a long time by texts the night before, but not so late… Yuto took out his math book. Keito looked up to see if the teacher wasn’t looking and he took his phone from out of his pocket, he hid the device under his desk and started tapping a message to Yuto. His neighbour felt his phone vibrate and checked it under his desk. He read Keito’s message:

“What happened?”. 

Yuto tapped a quick answer:

“I overslept!”

“But you stopped answering me early last night?”

“I know, but I was searching for some things on my computer and I ended up sleeping late…”

“You’re lucky he didn’t kill you when you arrived…”

Yuto snorted.

— NAKAJIMA!! OKAMOTO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

The two friends jumped at the voice of their teacher who was standing just a meter away from their desks.

— Can I know what is it that is so interesting under your tables that you dare not listen to the course?

They blushed, perfectly knowing they were in a right mess.

— Show me… ordered the teacher.

They glanced at each other and slowly pulled out their phones from their hiding place.

— Well, if you have time for this, then you’ll have time to stay in detention today after class! And you’ll come to my office after that to MAYBE get your phones back.

The teacher took the phones and they looked down at their math book, blushing, a little bit ashamed.

During lunchtime, Yuto moved his chair to sit in front of Keito. He had things he wanted to talk about with him, but his friend Ryusei went to sit with them, elbowing Yuto meaningfully.

— So, did you take a look?

Yuto exchanged a look with Keito then raised an eyebrow when turning to Ryusei.

— The mag! Did you take a look?

Yuto nearly choked on his food.

— Hmm well…. Hmmm…

Ryusei winked. He wanted Yuto to give it back to him, Yuto said he didn't bring such materials at school and that he would just come to his house the day after to hand it back. Ryusei tried to gauge what Yuto had thought about it. And Yuto lied, saying it was great and everything. Keito watched the scene, amused by how Yuto was trying to give his impressions on something that had not turned him on at all. He looked at his tall friend, and his eyes fell on his lips, Keito tried to remember how they tasted against his… he was brought back to reality by the third boy’s voice.

— You should show it to Keito.

— Eh?

— Yeah Keito, you should take a look at it, this Mana-chan, she’s… Wow!

— Hmm… ok?

Yuto snorted at Keito’s obvious embarrassment to this proposition. He had nothing left of his self-confident state that Yuto had witnessed on friday, just as if he was back to his normal self. He liked this Keito too, but he also liked the one he had discovered.

After class, Yuto and Keito were left alone in their classroom with math exercises to do. They had to finish it and hand them back to their headteacher in his office afterwards. As they were alone, the two friends had put their desks close to each other and were working as a team.

— I’m sorry for this morning, it’s because of me that we’re in detention… apologised Keito.

Yuto blinked.

— No, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have overslept…

— By the way… what were you searching for? We don’t have any due work if I remember well.

Yuto bowed his head and blushed a little, Keito startled.

— What? Why are you embarrassed all of a sudden?

Yuto took a long inspiration before speaking in a rather low voice.

— You know, after what happened on friday, I have been wondering about… you know… what comes after…

Keito wasn’t sure he understood what his friend was trying to say so he gave him a interrogating look to make him precise his thought. The black haired boy went on.

— Well, you know, … we know how it works with girls, but I was wondering what it was like between guys…

Keito lay against the back of his chair.

— And?

Yuto felt relieved his friend was showing some interest in his concerns. He slowly turned to Keito and made him face him by putting his hands on his thighs. He leaned forward to the long-haired boy and whispered.

— I want to try things…

Keito didn’t have time to answer, Yuto was already on his lips, kissing him languorously. Keito let out a small moan before breaking the kiss hastily.

— Yuto, what if someone sees us?

The taller guy gave him a serious look.

— I don’t think I’d care that much…

— What?! But I do care! You know, if my father was to learn about any of this… even just the phone thing! I don’t know how he would react…

Yuto stared at Keito’s concerned face for a few minutes. Then, he stood up, went to the door, checked the corridor, closed the door and came back to Keito, he offered him his hand and helped him to his feet. They faced each other, Yuto didn’t let go of Keito’s hand, instead, he squeezed it a little tighter and claimed his friend’s lips again, by pulling him closer. Keito wasn’t really sure of what he had to do, kissing Yuto felt damn good, but at the same time, he was so scared someone could come upon them. He broke the kiss and led Yuto to the far corner of the room, where some closets created a small hideout. He pushed Yuto against the wall, perfect, they couldn’t be seen even if someone suddenly entered the room. He checked for that and turned to Yuto, the taller guy having now a different look in his eyes, something wilder than before, Keito was surprised by the sudden change and gave a questioning look to his friend.

— What’s wrong?

Yuto shook his head.

— Nothing…, he pulled Keito closer again, can we continue now?

This time Yuto waited to hear his friend’s answer. Could they continue? Was it really ok? Keito didn’t really know, he liked kissing Yuto, he liked feeling his friend’s body against his, but was he ready to go farther?

— How do you feel? Yuto finally asked.

Keito raised an eyebrow.

— What?

— Well, you’re different from friday…

— You are too, Yuto…

Yuto considered this remark for a minute before answering.

— I’ve seen things on the internet and I’m quite curious about them… And I thought we could try them together… Because I trust you…

Keito blushed, he thought it was cute… But he looked around. They were at school, and it was not okay to start doing naughty things there. He inhaled longly.

— Okay, but just for a minute…

— That’s definitely not long enough Keito, Yuto laughed.

— Then… just a glimpse…

This time it was Yuto who thought it was cute, he nodded and took Keito’s head in his hands to kiss him. Keito passed his arms over Yuto’s shoulders and deepened the kiss. Yuto moaned and started sliding his hands down until reaching Keito’s hips, he put his hands on each side and pulled his friend closer all of a sudden, their crotches touched. Keito gasped, briefly breaking the kiss, Yuto smirked and did it one more time but in a more delicate way this time, rubbing their bodies together. Wow, that felt good, completely different from when they would do things alone. Here, the heat coming from the other’s body gave a completely different sensation… Keito pressed his forehead against Yuto’s.

— Yuto, you look… horny…

Yuto pulled away, pretending to be offended.

— Of course I am! I’m a 17 year old virgin gay boy, what do you expect?!

Keito snorted, Yuto kissed him once.

— And I found someone who’s just like me and whose ready to try things… so…

He dropped another kiss on Keito’s lips. The later hugged Yuto tightly as if pressing their bodies together would relieve them from their sexual tension.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the corridor: footsteps. They separated from each other and hurried to their desks where they sat down quickly. The footsteps went away and they both sighed.

— That was close… said Yuto.

Keito nodded.

— No more naughty things at school… We’ll have to continue somewhere else.

Yuto nodded back. 

After 1 hour in detention, they went to their teacher’s office to hand him their work, they were standing in front of his desk while he was sermoning them.

— I’m not going to tell your parents about this time, because you’ve always been responsible and hard-working students. But if it was to happen again, I would definitely inform them of your behavior.

They both bowed low, thankful for this kind treatment. He handed them back their phones too and they got permission to leave school. They couldn’t go to each other’s house as it was already later than the ordinary time they were used to go home, so they parted ways in front of Yuto’s house which was the closest of the 2. Yuto sent Keito texts until late that night. They agreed on not doing any “private things” at school as it was too risky, and even if it gave an exciting feeling to it, that was not ok. 

That night, Keito settled under his blanket and looked at the ceiling. What if his first time was to be with Yuto? It felt awkward already thinking about this kind of things, but as things were moving fast between them, it would certainly happen one day, later or sooner. And Keito felt surprised that it wasn’t bothering him at all. His phone suddenly vibrated, Yuto was wishing him a good night with an emoji sending a kiss. Keito smiled and answered, adding a “I want to hug you” after the “Good night”. But he erased it, then he re-wrote it and this 3 times. He then counted to 3 and pressed the “send” icon. He buried his face in his pillow, feeling stupid, thinking he might look like a girl in love for the first time saying things like that. And Yuto was surely going to laugh at him. A new vibration, Keito breathed deeply and opened the new message: “me too…” he smiled, and fell asleep quickly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Keito and Yuto didn't manage to spend much time together, being busy with school, class projects and personal stuffs, and as they had promised not to be too effusive at school, the most private they were was by sending texts at night. Their texts became more and more needy, as a kind of impatience was growing inside both of them. They would also exchange knowing looks during class and would blush every morning, seeing the other's face after sending so compromising texts the night before. They knew what it was that they both wanted, but they couldn't reach it for the moment. Yuto had mentioned some things he wanted to try, thus it made things quite embarrassing when they met at school. But Keito was sure of one thing, he wouldn't run away when the time would come.One week and a half after the detention accident, Keito offered Yuto to spend the night at his house to work on a science school project they had to hand the day after. Normally, Yuto's parents wouldn't allow him out of the house during the week, but as it was for a school project, then it was different and they had agreed. Keito's father? He didn't care at all since he was rarely home. They installed Yuto's futon on the floor and tried to finish their work.

 

— Ok, I think we're done! Yuto declared after writing one last sentence.

 

Keito sighed in relief and threw his pen on the desk, he stretched his arms and checked the clock. It was already 11p.m. and they had to go to school the day after. But it had been a long time since they last spent time together, only the two of them,in private, and Keito felt needy... Without really thinking about it, he approached Yuto and dropped a kiss on his cheek, as to catch his attention. Yuto turned his head, a little surprised by Keito's sudden behavior.

 

— What was that for? asked Yuto.  
— It's been a long time... explained Keito.

 

Yuto nodded, suddenly registering that he felt needy to kiss him too. Without sharing any further thoughts, they started kissing each other, slowly at first, but it rapidly became more sensual, deeper, hands beginning to touch clothes, trying to reach skin under the fabrics. When Yuto aimed for Keito's chest under his T-shirt, the later caught his hand and stopped him. Yuto was taken aback, afraid he could have done something wrong.

 

— What? he asked concerned.

 

Keito stood up without letting go of Yuto's hand.

 

— Come with me.

 

Yuto stood up too and let Keito lead him to his big double bed where he made Yuto sit. He had noticed a change in Keito's eyes. The self-confident Keito was back and Yuto thought it was incredibly sexy. He blushed when he saw Keito kneel down between his legs. This couldn't... he was not going to... Keito slowly reached for Yuto's pants, gripping at it and trying to pull it down. Yuto stopped him.

 

— Wait, wait, wait... What are you... What are we...

 

Keito frowned.

 

— I thought you wanted to try things.

 

Oh, well Yuto suddenly felt embarrassed. So real things were starting now...

 

— Yuto, if you don't feel like doing it, we can just go to sleep, I'm not forcing you in anything... reassured him Keito.

 

He meant to stand up but Yuto caught his hand. He stared silently at his friend before speaking in a low voice.

 

— Ok, Keito... make me feel good...

 

Keito smirked, kissing Yuto's lips before kneeling back down.

 

— Got it.

 

Yuto helped him take off his sweatpants and Keito passed his hand on Yuto's crotch over his boxer. Their making out session and the fact that he was now on Keito's bed had put him in a great state of excitement and he let out a small whine at the delighting contact. Keito reached for Yuto's boxer and helped him pull it down. OK, real things were starting now. Yuto felt he was blushing, being exposed like this in front of his friend, half naked, that was the most embarrassing thing ever. As for Keito, facing his friend's length, he wasn't feeling so confident anymore. That was a first time for both of them. Keito breathed deeply as to gather some courage. He wanted to do this, he wanted to try this, he wanted Yuto to feel good, he wanted to make him feel good. He took Yuto's arousal in his hand and started to move up and down its length. Yuto whined, it felt... different when it was someone else doing it... Keito went on a little more until Yuto got harder, then, he slowly approached and licked it a first time. Yuto whined again, Keito looked up to gauge his friend's reaction, Yuto looked down and met Keito's eyes. He nodded as to inform Keito that he could continue. Keito licked the hardened muscle a few more times before stopping for a moment.

 

— Go on Keito... please... begged Yuto in a husky voice.

 

Keito opened his mouth and took him in. Yuto threw his head backward, gripping the bed sheets, unable to refrain a low growl coming from the back of his throat. Wow, that felt so good, Keito's mouth and tongue caressing every nerves of Yuto's crotch. It was wet, and warm, and it felt so damn good. Keito tried several methods, evaluating his friend's reactions to each of them. Yuto was moaning louder and louder, he reached for Keito's hair, gripping to it, making him move at his own rhythm. Keito sucked him for a few more minutes before Yuto felt he was close to climax. He tried to hold on, willing to warn Keito but he had a hard time finding his voice.

 

— Keito... I'm... I'm coming...

 

Keito felt Yuto's arousal hardened at once, and a few instants later, a warm thick liquid was being released into his mouth. He felt surprised by this sudden turn of events, but as he heard Yuto whining above him, he swallowed it all, continuing to suck until Yuto softened his grip on his hair. Keito let go of Yuto and cleaned the corner of his mouth with his thumb, he then looked up at Yuto who opened his eyes slowly.

 

— How was it? asked Keito still kneeling between Yuto's legs.

 

Yuto smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

 

— Incredibly good...

 

Keito smiled back and sat up on the bed next to the tall guy who whispered:

 

— I'm sorry for... you know...

 

He wiped away a drop of his fluid from Keito's lips.

 

— I couldn't hold back...

 

Keito laughed and shook his head.

 

— I was surprised but it's ok...

 

Yuto reached out, hugging Keito while making him lie down on the sheets.

 

— What's that for? asked Keito giggling.

 

Yuto rested his head on Keito's chest, his hand rubbing his belly.

 

— Because I feel soooo relaxed... I'm on a little cloud.

 

Keito smiled, starting to fondle his friend's black hair, he was happy he did well, but the way Yuto had climaxed in his mouth had made him so excited. He felt Yuto's hand going down on his hips and caressing his arousal. Keito gasped, it felt tightly packed under his sweatpants and underwear. Yuto made his way under the fabric and started stroking Keito's length. He raised his head, his mouth close to Keito's ear, and whispered:

 

— It's my turn now.

 

Keito felt a warm sensation in the bottom of his stomach. Yuto could act so sexy sometimes. Keito was reminded of their time in detention at school, when Yuto looked so horny and needy... Keito moaned as Yuto's hand was moving up and down his dick.After some times, Yuto positioned himself on all fours above Keito, he pulled down his sweatpants and boxer and took Keito's arousal in his mouth. Keito gasped, hiding his mouth with one hand to refrain from whining louder. Yuto felt he wasn't doing as well as Keito, but he tried his best to make his friend feel good, mimicking some of Keito's previous gestures. Keito bit at his lower lip, holding back his moans, he reached for one of Yuto's hands and intertwined their fingers. Yuto using his other hand to keep his friend's dick in place. Keito warned Yuto he was close to climax by calling his name in a desperate voice which made Yuto squeezed Keito's hand tighter and it aroused him more than he thought it would. He chose to keep Keito in his mouth and swallowed the warm release his friend let out. Yuto came back to Keito's side, moving away a strand of hair sticking to his now sweaty forehead. Keito moaned while stretching his whole body, moving closer and embracing Yuto with his strong arms. He hid his face in Yuto's neck and mumbled:

 

— We need to shower now...

 

Yuto nodded but none of them wanted to move, they just wanted to stay like this a little more. Keito reached for the blanket and spread it over their exhausted bodies. They cuddled, feeling comfortable in each other's arms, so comfortable that they eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Keito and Yuto woke up with a start, the ring of the alarm clock loud in their still sleepy ears. Keito stretched his arm to turn it off and turned back to find himself into Yuto’s arms. They exchanged a smile, Keito dropping a kiss on the tall guy’s forehead. 

— I don't feel like going to school today…. Said Yuto childishly. 

Keito hugged him tighter.

— Me neither, but we have to…. Moreover we can't arrive late otherwise we're going to be in trouble…

Yuto nodded, his face buried into Keito’s chest. He then moved the blanket a little, glancing at his friend’s naked body underneath. His eyes falling on his morning hardened muscle, he then gave a knowing look to the long haired boy. Keito shook his head.

— No way Yuto.

Yuto made a sulking face, leading his hand down to reach Keito’s arousal. Keito stopped him.

— Yuto I want it as much as you do but…. We have to hurry and leave….

Yuto knew Keito was right… he was not being reasonable. The blowjob session from few hours ago was still so fresh in their minds and bodies… Yuto suddenly got an idea, he looked up at Keito and whispered in his ear.

— How about taking a shower together?

Keito looked at him seriously, that was 100% risky… but… as they would save time compared to taking a shower one at a time… they could allow themselves a little playing session….

— Ok.

Yuto bit his bottom lip and Keito couldn't refrain from kissing him.

They got up and entered the bathroom. As Keito and his father lived in a huge house, Keito had a private bathroom which door gave directly into his bedroom. They brushed their teeth, prepared their uniforms and entered the shower, Keito set the temperature and hanged the shower head on the wall, letting the water run over their still half-asleep bodies. Yuto didn't waste any time and pulled Keito close to him, starting to kiss him. Keito moaned and let Yuto’s tongue in immediately. Their hands went quickly down their mutual arousals, stroking, squeezing… Things were going fast, they would have both prefer to take their time, but at the same time they wanted to relieve themselves rapidly. They didn't break their kiss while they were taking care of each other. The moaning intensified as climax approached, they needed to pause the kiss to catch their breath as they were both panting. Keito glanced at Yuto when he felt he was on the edge, he caught Yuto’s neck with his free hand. Yuto shared his look, Keito pulled Yuto’s face closer again and pressed their foreheads together, saying huskily:

— Come with me…

That was the sexiest thing Yuto had ever heard, Keito was driving him crazy when he looked so in control. He felt he was close too, and Keito noticed it by his louder moans. With a few more strokes, they both came almost at the same time, releasing their fluid into the shower, the running water cleaning it almost immediately. They stayed pressed against each other, panting, trying to catch their breath as they were embracing each other, nearly helping the other to stay standing. Keito kissed Yuto one more time.

— Ok, time for a proper shower now…

They miraculously made it on time for school, having to run half of the way, Yuto holding Keito's hand to make sure he was following. They handed back their science project to their teacher, slightly blushing when they met each other’s eyes when sitting back down behind their desks, when thinking about how the night ended after doing their homework. 

During lunchtime, two of their classmates went to eat next to them. Yuto not against a little company to make it feel less awkward being with Keito. 

— You know, Sho is dating a girl from an upper class, started Ryusei

— Yeah, Ayumi, she looks like a model! Said the other student

— Yeah and listen carefully, I heard something this morning, some of her friends were talking about her. It seems that Sho went to her house 2 days ago and….

The 3 of them were waiting for the outcome.

— They said she gave him a blowjob!

Yuto and Keito spit out their drinks, making the 2 other students ask them what was wrong. 

— I wish a girl could give me a blowjob, I wonder how it feels… wondered Ryusei

Keito glanced at Yuto and tried not to laugh. His friend smirked. It was almost cute how they could keep this as their little secret. 

— What is it guys? Asked Ryusei, you're hiding something….

The 2 friends denied immediately.

— Did you happen to have experienced that?

They shook their head.

— No! No! I never met a girl who did that, it's just, it was funny how you talked about it… tried to justify Yuto

He wasn't really lying, it wasn't a girl who did it to him… but he couldn't say it…

After school, they spent a little time together, just the two of them, walking around town. They were not feeling embarrassed anymore toward each other, they acted naturally and it felt great. As they were laying down on the grass in the park near school next to each other, Yuto started wondering out loud.

— Do you think it's what it feels like to be a couple?

— Eh? Keito turned to his tall friend.

— I mean, you know, sharing such things… Does it make us a couple?

Keito considered his friend’s remark.

— I don't know… besides this, do you feel something is different between us?

Yuto sighed, thinking about how he felt.

— You're my best friend… I like… well more like I love being with you and…. Doing…. Things…. 

— You don’t want to risk ruining our friendship?

— Exactly!

— That’s what I think too. 

— Then… Can we call this… being… best friends with benefits?

Keito glanced at Yuto, nodding.

— I 100% agree.

— Good then…

They smiled at each other, that was the best situation they could come up with, and it felt relieving knowing that they were both on the same wavelength.

***********

— I think I could spend my whole life in bed with you…

Keito giggled and stretched his body against Yuto’s.

— We would die of exhaustion after 3 days! he answered.

Since they had started doing sexual things, they were always both eager for it… They couldn’t do it as often as they wish they could, as they had to deal with school and finding a way to be alone in a room. The easiest was to go to Keito’s house, as his father was not often at home, but Yuto’s parents started to worry that Yuto’s presence there could be a nuisance for he was there regularly. Keito had once gone to Yuto’s house, but Yuto’s mother was the kind of person who would enter without knocking beforehand to offer food or drinks every 20 minutes. So they had agreed on being careful even if they were both needy.

One week-end, Yuto’s mom had offered Keito to stay for the night. They had installed a futon on the floor next to Yuto’s single bed. After dinner, they came back to Yuto’s room. Finally, his mother wouldn’t come to bother them at this hour. They settled on Yuto’s small bed, having to find a proper position in each other’s arms to fit in the little space. Yuto had his head stuck under Keito’s chin, he started to speak in a low voice.

— My mother likes you…

— Hmm?

— She always talks about you, saying that you’re nice, polite, so well educated… the perfect son-in-law…

Keito snorted.

— Stop talking nonsense… 

— What do you think your father thinks about me? asked Yuto after a pause.

Keito was taken aback by his friend’s sudden question. He considered it for a few seconds before answering.

— If he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t let me bring you in his house.

Yuto nodded.

— Well, he would definitely change his mind if he knew what we…. but… hopefully he doesn’t….

Keito giggled before dropping a kiss on Yuto’s hair, his friend smiled from the kind attention.

— It’s horrible…

— What?

— Being with you like this and not being able to do anything, said Yuto in a sulking tone.

Keito snorted.

— I think it’s great…

— Hm?

— Spending time together without doing anything… it’s great sometimes.

Keito moved as to be able to look into Yuto’s eyes before continuing.

— Even if I have to admit that it’s torture cause I’m dying to suck you…

Yuto felt a wave of butterflies filling his stomach. Damn, self-confident Keito was back…

— That’s not fair… whispered Yuto.

— What?

— You’re not helping saying things like that…

Yuto started to move in order to rub his crotch against Keito’s body.

— Yuto stop that, you’re not helping either…

Despite Keito’s complain, they moved against each other for a few minutes, in an attempt to find some relief. They ended up switching position and Keito was now spooning Yuto from behind, he whispered to his friend’s ear.

— Maybe next time we can try the upper level, he said while rubbing his arousal against Yuto’s ass.

Yuto turned around a little just to glance at his friend, Keito continued.

— But not here… because I want you to be able to scream my name without holding back…

Yuto blushed like never before.

— I… well… ok…

They laughed, everything was so easy when they were together. Keito traced few more kisses on Yuto’s head, whispering while kissing his ear.

— Good night Yuto…

Yuto mumbled, catching Keito’s hand to hold it against his chest.

— Good night Keito.


	5. Chapter 5

The summer holidays arrived quickly, and with it came the unbearable heat. Keito’s father was traveling abroad for work, thus his son was left alone at home. Yuto got his parents’ approval to spend an entire week at Keito’s house. He arrived on a Monday on Keito’s doorstep with a huge bag, all sweaty for having walked all the way under the burning sun with the weight of his stuffs over his shoulders. Keito opened the door and opened wide his eyes.  
— Yuto you’re dripping wet!  
— Yeah, I know, you can thank the heat for that…  
Keito took Yuto’s bag and helped him inside. He led him to the bathroom.   
— First of all, you should take a shower…  
Yuto nodded, already removing his t-shirt, he noticed Keito was staring at him.  
— What?  
— No, nothing….  
Keito gave him a towel and exited the room. He sat on his bed, waiting for his friend to finish his shower. He hadn’t prepared the futon, knowing too well that Yuto wouldn’t sleep in it. He took a deep inspiration, damn, Yuto’s sweaty body looked so sexy… Keito couldn’t refrain from thinking that it was close to what Yuto looked like when they would “have fun” together… Keito looked at the nightstand, he had bought “things”... which could be useful… He knew pretty well what they were going to do afterward… They were alone in Keito’s huge house… for a whole week… together… Keito swallowed hard, he was ready for this, he had played the scene over and over in his head the previous nights… but, now that Yuto was physically there… it felt much more real… He took a hairband and tied his long hair into a ponytail as too feel less hot.  
He heard Yuto turned the water off, after a few minutes, Yuto came out from the bathroom, a towel around his waist and another with which he was drying his hair. He looked up at Keito, sitting cross-legged on the big bed, staring at him.  
— What?  
— Oh, nothing…  
— Keito could you stop that! There’s definitely something going on with you today…  
He slowly approached the bed and sat on it, facing Keito. The later could only think of one thing, how quick it would be to remove Yuto’s towel…  
— It’s good!  
— What? asked Keito nearly jumping  
— The temperature in your house, I thought I was going to die outside…  
Yuto rolled on the bed, next to Keito. Yuto’s fresh scent next to him was driving him crazy.  
— It’s already my second shower of the day..., complained Yuto  
— And that will certainly not be the last… whispered Keito.  
— Did you say something?  
Keito shook his head. Yuto turned around, resting his head on his hand.  
— Ah… I got it now…, Yuto smirked  
Keito gave him a questioning look. Yuto came closer and started caressing his friend’s stomach under his black tank top.  
— Someone here has got naughty thoughts…  
He leaned forward and kissed Keito’s lips. Keito responded by passing his hand in Yuto’s still wet hair while deepening the kiss, making their tongues meet and play with each other.   
— Indeed, I’ve been thinking about so many naughty things… Keito said between two kisses.  
— Am I part of them? Asked Yuto smiling against Keito’s lips.  
Keito grabbed Yuto’s hips with one free hand.  
— You are them….  
He started to kiss his way down until reaching Yuto’s towel, he grabbed it with his hand and put it aside.  
— You won't need this anymore. Keito said smirking at Yuto while kissing his lower stomach.  
— Oh, Hello Mister self-confident Okamoto….  
Keito giggled while Yuto was playing with Keito’s ponytail. Keito made Yuto rolled on his back and positioned himself above him, continuing dropping kisses on every part of Yuto’s freshly showered body, making the tall guy moan. Keito went down a little until he met Yuto’s arousal, he started to lick it slowly, playing with it a little, waiting for Yuto to beg him to suck him. Yuto’s moans were starting to get louder.  
— Keito… please….   
— Please what…? He said while licking it one more time  
— Hmmm… stop that and suck me already….  
Ok, Mister sexy Nakajima was in the place… Keito felt aroused by his friend’s husky voice. He took his length in his hand and wrapped it with his mouth, sucking slow at first. Yuto’s body shivered, he let out a loud moan, his hand still playing with Keito’s hair but this time in a less focused way.   
After some time, Keito suddenly stopped, this action was met by Yuto’s complaining tone.  
— Don't stop Keito….. it feels so good….  
Keito went up so that he was now facing Yuto.  
— Sorry… but I have other plans for you today…   
He dropped a kiss on his friend’s half-opened mouth before reaching for the nightstand drawer from which he took a small bottle of lube and a condom. He put them on Yuto’s chest, glancing at him.  
— Ready for this?  
Yuto blushed a little but nodded. He straightened as to sit on the bed and started kissing Keito languorously, his hands caressing his friend’s muscular body until reaching the bottom of his tank top which he helped him off. Then he started to unbuckle Keito’s shorts’s belt before pulling the piece of clothes down. Keito was now only wearing his boxer which was pretty annoying for his strong arousal. Yuto started rubbing Keito’s crotch through the fabric, which made him moan rather loudly. The tall guy finally took pity of him and helped him remove the last piece of clothes present on the two of them. Keito delicately pushed Yuto back on the mattress dropping kisses on his lips, cheeks, jawline and throat. The black-haired boy took the bottle of lube in his hand and gave it to Keito.  
— Serious business now…  
Keito nodded, he spread some of the liquid on his fingers before aiming for Yuto’s butt, there, he inserted one finger at first, going as slowly as possible as to not hurt his friend. Yuto hissed and held on to the bed sheets. Keito stopped at once, gauging his friend’s reaction.  
— Go on… whispered Yuto  
Keito put his finger back into Yuto, in the most delicate way possible. When he felt Yuto relaxed a little, he started moving his finger a little, trying to prepare the way for something bigger... Keito proceeded in the same manner with 2 other fingers. The fact that Keito looked rather confident about what he was doing felt reassuring for Yuto.   
When Yuto seemed to feel ready, Keito removed his fingers, he grabbed the condom and put it on, he then positioned his arousal against Yuto’s entrance, moving the tall guy’s legs apart a little. He leaned forward to kiss his friend before asking if he was ready  
— I trust you, make me feel good Keito….  
Keito smiled and kissed Yuto again. He then straightened and pushed a little in front of Yuto’s entrance. The later hissed in pain, the size much larger than the fingers he had felt a moment ago. Keito tried again as nicely as he could until he felt Yuto comfortable with this new sensation. Keito took a deep breath and pushed in. Yuto let out a small cry which made Keito stop moving. Yuto looked at him and nodded as to inform his friend that he could try to move. Keito started to move slowly, these new sensations felt incredible, he was trying to hold back his moans as it was just the beginning, but Yuto felt so good around his cock. Yuto had closed his eyes, trying to focus on a good sensation he could feel.  
— Yuto you feel so incredibly good….  
Yuto opened his eyes and met Keito’s erotic face, some strands of hair had made their way out of his hairband and he was biting at his lower lips, this was the most exciting scenery Yuto had ever seen, he felt a wave of arousal flowing through his entire body and he relaxed at once, all pain having been washed away by the sudden sensation. He locked eyes with his friend and whispered  
— Keito, fuck me.  
He didn't need to say it twice, Keito started rolling his hips against Yuto’s ass, which made them both moan louder and louder with each thrust. Keito manage to position himself above Yuto by holding his legs up, kissing his neck while going deeper, he could feel Yuto’s growls coming from the back of his throat and it was driving Keito crazy. They were both panting, a wave of brand new sensations going through their entire bodies, preventing them from thinking about anything else than their partner.   
When they came close to climax, Yuto passed his arms around Keito’s back and started planting his nails in his skin, in return, Keito whispered to Yuto’s ear:  
— Scream my name Yuto…  
Keito’s sensual voice sent Yuto over the edge, his arousal being stuck between their bodies hardened at once. He called Keito’s name desperately as his creamy fluid was being released, his body shivering from the orgasm, Keito felt Yuto tightened around his cock and he was quick to follow his friend's climax. He let out Yuto’s name when he came inside him. He fell next to the tall guy, nearly half on him, Yuto caught Keito’s hand, they stared at each other, while trying to catch their breath, Keito moved away a strand of hair sticking to Yuto’s sweaty forehead, the taller giggled:  
— This has nothing to do with the summer heat…  
Keito smiled and kissed him on the cheek.   
— Yuto… that was the best thing I've ever experienced….   
Yuto smiled back, he buried his face into Keito’s neck, closing his eyes from exhaustion.  
— And it was just the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's over !! Thank you for following this fic until the end! I hope you liked it :D I liked writing about Keito and Yuto they form one of my fav pairings <3 I also hope you liked the smut, it's always hard writing smut... ^//^. As you might already know, this fic is a prequel to my Dear Club AU, so if you wish to know what happens next you can read Dear Club :D


End file.
